Beyond the void
by Fachikan
Summary: Apapun yang terjadi...aku tetap akan mempercayaimu.


_**Walaupun jika dunia membencimu...**_

 _ **Aku tidak akan melakukannya...**_

 _Suaranya mengalun seperti suara gemericik air dan kadang Sangat bergelora seperti api. Orang-orang yang berlalu lalang sampai berhenti dari kegiatan mereka, terpesona dan terpenjara dengan melodi itu bersamaan._

 _Mereka melupakan segala kepelikan hidup dan terbawa dengan melodi itu dalam satu momen. Senar gitarnya menghasilkan melodi indah dari petikan jarinya. Melodi yang tercipta membentuk paduan yang tepat dengan lagu yang dinyanyikannya, memunculkan kilauan–kilauan yang perlahan mengelilingi penyanyi itu._

 _Orang-orang duduk dijalanan dan mendengarkan penyanyi itu._

 _ **Menakjubkan...**_

 _ **Benar–benar menakjubkan...**_

 _ **Bumi seakan meluas dengan indah**_

 _Entah dari mana tiba-tiba saja mereka seperti menerima cahaya yang perlahan menerangi hati mereka yang kelam. Cahaya yang berkilauan itu berpendar di udara, menerangi._

 _ **Suara, nada, cahaya.**_

 _ **Bisakah keberuntungan datang kepada kita seperti halnya dengan ini semua?**_

 _ **Bisakah dua hati yang tak pernah bersama bertemu secara kebetulan?**_

 _Sebuah senyum terbit dibibir sang penyanyi._

 _ **Let us savor it.**_

 _ **Sekarang waktunya untuk menikmati kesenangan kita.**_

 _Seiring pemandangan rerumputan yang menghilang ditelan cahaya mentari senja, sang penyanyi mulai bernyanyi._

 _ **Dia memiliki keindahan yang rapuh sebelum semuanya dimulai.**_

 _ **Lagu ini mengisahkan tentang kesedihan, keberanian, dan kehancuran dari dunia ini.**_

 **B** **eyond the void**

 **Hinous**

Disc : Lamento ― Beyond The void

Levi x Eren

Erwin x Levi

Erwin x Eren

 _Dunia yang mendekati kehancuran..._

 _Dunia ini indah, karena semuanya adalah kebohongan._

 _Karena semuanya akan mati sebentar lagi._

 _Di hutan dimana dedaunan tumbuh dengan Sangat rimbun dan kontras._

 _Hangatnya cahaya mentari yang bersinar_

 _Warna bunga-bunga yang bermekaran dibawah jernihnya langit biru._

 _Semua ini adalah― kebohongan_

 _ **KEBOHONGAN.**_

Dunia saat ini diserang oleh penyakit karena Void. Kehancuran telah dekat.

Keindahan yang terlihat dari sesuatu yang tampak bersinar, merupakan awal dari kehancuran.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

Petir menyambar dilangit di iringi dengan teriakan yang memekakkan telinga terdengar dari sebuah desa. Dari langit yang gelap seperti malam, hujan turun ke tanah. Orang-orang hanya dapat bergetar ketakutan dan bergulung dibawah selimut mereka yang hangat. Mencoba menetralisir ketakutan yang timbul karna petir yang bersahut-sahutan dilangit. Cahaya lentera mereka sesekali terlihat bergoyang-goyang, menyiluetkan bayangan mengerikan didinding dan lantai.

Ditengah jalan didesa itu, seorang anak laki-laki, basah kuyup, berlari tanpa peduli dengan keadaannya yang seperti tikus tercebur keselokan.

Menyedihkan...

Langkah kakinya membuat percikan-percikan air dari kubangan yang mendadak terbentuk karena derasnya hujan. Dia tidak menggumamkan apapun tentang tujuannya saat ini dan hanya berlari di jalan setapak yang perlahan terlihat menuju tempat yang ditujunya.

Sebuah tas kain cokelat yang bergantung dibahunya, menampung air hujan yang sedari tadi mengikuti langkahnya. Menambah beban di pundaknya, padahal berat isi tas itu sesunggunya harusnya tak seberapa. Rambut cokelatnya yang lepek terkena air juga membuat kepalanya terasa berat.

Hujan ini sangat jarang terjadi dan sangat tidak biasa untuk di antisipasi, tapi sekarang ia berpikir bahwa sepertinya semua ini menjadi sangat menyebalkan, apalagi dengan melihat keadaannya sekarang. Hujan terus mengguyur. Membuatnya menggigil kedinginan dan membuatnya ingin cepat pulang secepat mungkin, untuk bergulung dibawah selimutnya yang hangat dan tidur dengan nyenyak setelah menghabiskan segelas susu cokelat hangat.

Petir menyambar-nyambar dilangit. Ketika langit berubah menjadi putih, anak laki-laki yang berlarian dijalanan setapak itu menjadi siluet hitam. Cahaya bulan ditelan oleh kegelapan dan tak dapat terlihat.

Anak laki-laki yang berlari itu pada akhirnya sampai dirumah, segera membuka pintu dan bergegas masuk kedalam rumah. Saat ia menutup pintu dibelakangnya, suara hujan dan petir terasa menjauh dan menghilang, hanya keheningan yang menemaninya saat ini. Tetesan air dari tubuhnya jatuh membasahi lantai. Anak laki-laki itu― Eren Jaeger― menghentak-hentakkan tubuhnya, tetesan air menyiprat ke dinding dan furnitur yang berada disekitarnya. "Ah...shit" umpatnya pelan. Rumahnya sangat gelap.

Eren melemparkan tasnya kesudut ruangan, tidak peduli dengan tasnya yang malah membuat beberapa furniturnya basah. Melepas sepatunya dan melepaskan pedang yang tersampir di belt di pinggangnya. Dia menarik sebuah laci dan mengeluarkan sebuah botol yang didalamnya terdapat beberapa kunang-kunang. Cahaya kecil berpendar dari kunang kunang itu dan menerangi ruangan itu. Tidak terlalu terang hanya berpendar, tapi setidaknya rumahnya yang hanya memiliki satu ruangan― dan kamar mandi di luar― tidak lagi gelap seperti tadi. Sejujurnya, dia sangat ingin menggunakan api. Tapi, Eren tidak suka dengan api. Itulah alasan ia menangkap beberapa kunang-kunang dan meletakkannya dalam botol kaca.

Rumahnya miliknya itu diterangi dengan cahaya temaram. Jika ada 3 orang dewasa masuk kedalam rumahnya, pasti akan membuat rumahnya menjadi kelebihan kapasitas untuk menampung orang. Hanya ada sebuah rak kecil menggantung didinding, gentong air dan sebuah kotak untuk menyimpan makanan――hanya ada beberapa alat yang diperlukan didalam ruangan yang ia sebut sebagai rumah.

Setelah ia selasai memandangi keadaan ruangannya itu dan menyadari keadaan tubuhnya, Eren bergegas membuka bajunya dan menjemurnya setelah memerasnya terlebih dahulu. Selesai dengan urusan bajunya, Eren berbaring diatas tempat tidurnya. Menggulung tubuhnya yang menggigil dengan selimut hangatnya. Lupa dengan keinginannya untuk sekedar menyesap susu cokelat yang terbayang di pikirannya tadi. Terlalu lelah. Telinganya berdengung merespon suara petir yang menyambar dilangit dengan sangat keras. Eren berbalik menghadap kearah jendela, memandangi hujan yang masih turun dengan deras diluar. Tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara teriakan dari luar beberapa detik yang lalu.

Siapa yang berteriak?

Ah...mungkin saat ini ―― seseorang telah dimakan.

Didesa ini, Shigansina, satu persatu manusianya menghilang. Bukan karena iblis atau makhluk astral lainnya, tapi karena orang-orang didesanya itu sendiri. Hal ini menjadi biasa dalam beberapa tahun belakangan ini.

"Hmm...mengkhawatirkan tentang hal ini tidak akan membantu apapun" Eren bergumam kepada dirinya sendiri, mencoba menyingkirkan pemikiran mengerikan yang melintas dibenaknya barusan. Tidak ada yang dapat dilakukan siapapun saat ini.

Ini terjadi karna void itu. Tidak ada satupun yang dapat menghentikannya.

Eren membalik badannya lagi, manik emeraldnya tertumbuk pada tasnya yang ia lemparkan disudut ruangan begitu saja. Badannya bergerak bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan mengambil tas itu. Membawanya kedekat tempat tidurnya. Air yang masih tersisa didalam tas itu menggenangi kaki Eren. Tangannya melepaskan tali penutup tas tersebut, membukanya dengan perlahan. Mengecek barang-barang didalam tasnya. Ada persedian makanannya untuk beberapa hari dan obat- obatan yang ia kumpulkan. Saat ini makanan dan obat-obatan sangat berharga dan susah ditemukan. Hutan dan desanya, Shigansina, telah dilanda penyakit yang diakibatkan oleh void itu.

Void yang terjadi saat itu hingga kini――masih menjadi misteri kena bisa terjadi. Tapi anehnya penyakit itu bermula saat Eren lahir kedunia.

Seseorang perempuan yang masuk kehutan untuk mencari tanaman obat adalah orang pertama yang menyadari dimulainya awal void itu. Saat ia kembali ke desa, tangannya berlumuran sesuatu berwarna sangat merah. Air mata berjatuhan ke jarinya yang terluka, dia mengatakan,' _aku tidak mengambil tanaman apapun. Aku tidak menyentuh apapun. Sesuatu seperti pisau melukai jariku.'_ Pada awalnya, tidak ada satupun yang mengerti apa yang dikatakan wanita itu.

Ada sebuah tanaman yang disebut ' _blade grass'_ , di sebut seperti itu karna bentuknya panjang, daunnya sangat tipis dan dapat melukai jari jika kau tidak berhati-hati. Orang-orang di Shiganshina berpikir jika wanita itu mencoba untuk mengambil _blade grass_ secara tak sengaja. Tak ada yang memperdulikan ocehan wanita itu pada akhinya.

Tapi, siapa yang akan menyangka bahwa semua itu adalah awal dari mimpi buruk ini akan dimulai? Walaupun, orang-orang mulai mengalami hal yang sama dengan apa yang wanita itu alami. Lama – kelamaan setiap mahkluk hidup dihutan menjadi berbahaya untuk disentuh.

Tak ada tanda-tanda yang terlihat jelas di hutan, tetapi tumbuhan, burung, serangga dan kupu-kupu―― semua tidak bisa disentuh, seakan mereka semua menolak orang-orang di Shigansina. Seperti halnya mereka yang mencoba untuk menolak realitas kehidupan yang terjadi pada hidup mereka sendiri. Manusia dikutuk dan tolak oleh semesta.

Semua makhluk hidup yang ada di hutan tidak lagi terlihat melengkapi manusia. Menyentuh mereka menyembabkan rasa sakit dan meninggalkan luka. Bahkan buah yang biasa mereka makan tidak lagi bisa mereka makan seperti biasa. Semua menolak manusia.

Hanya saja, semua ini tidak terjadi dalam satu momen. Seperti penyakit yang merusak tubuh dari dalam, Void perlahan-lahan merusak dari lapisan terluar lama-lama merusak semakin kedalam daerah sina, menyudutkan manusia-manusia itu sendiri. Void belum menyentuh daerah vital sina, tapi area dimana Eren tinggal mulai terkena dampak void itu sendiri.

Yang hanya dapat dilakukan Eren adalah kehutan dan mencari tempat yang belum disentuh oleh Void dan mencoba menemukan beberapa makanan. Kelinci dan burung sekarang berbahaya dan mereka bergerak menjauh, mungkin kabur dari hutan yang mulai tersentuh oleh efek void. Orang-orang yang mencoba menangkap binatang itu mulai terserang penyakit dan bahkan beberapa meninggal. Bahan makanan lama kelamaan mulai menipis. Apa yang bisa dilakukan oleh orang-orang yang mulai kelaparan? Tentu saja perkelahian disana-sini yang memperebutkan makanan.

"..."

Eren menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, berusaha menghapus pemikiran yang tiba-tiba saja melintas dikepalanya. Ia beranjak dari tempat tidurnya sambil membawa makanan yang ia kumpulkan tadi di hutan, meletakkannya didalam kotak makanan dirak kayu didinding yang dipenuhi sarang laba-laba dan debu.

Eren tidak berniat untuk memakan itu sekarang, perutnya tidak lapar. Tetapi ia merasa haus, Eren mendekati gentong berisi air miliknya. Ia membuka penutup gentong air itu, menyiduk dengan gelas yang diletakkan diatas penutup gentong itu, meminumnya beberapa teguk dan mengambil airnya sekali lagi lalu meminum gelas kedua dengan perasaan lega. Setelah selesai, Eren menutup kembali gentong airnya. Matanya terasa Sangat berat. Terlalu lama dibawah guyuran hujan mungkin membuatnya sakit. Dia harus istirahat. Eren mengusap bibirnya dari bekas minumannya lalu kembali ketempat tidurnya. Kembali bergulung dibawah selimut hangatnya. Ia menarik nafas perlahan, menghirup aroma ruangan rumahnya, dan perlahan matanya menutup. Tangannya menarik selimut hingga menutupi wajahnya.

Untuk sesaat, teriakan yang didengarnya tadi bergema dikepalanya, tapi dengan cepat ia mengenyahkan pemikiran itu.

Eren menyamankan posisi tidurnya sekali lagi. Meresapi keheningan dan kesendiriannya. Sebenarnya dia tidak merasa sendiri. Sudah terlalu terbiasa dengan kesendiriannya. Hari ini benar-benar dingin. Mungkin besok akan cerah dan hangat. Dengan pemikiran itu Eren jatuh tertidur.

Seperti yang diinginkan Eren, keesokan harinya langit biru sangat cerah dan udara terasa hangat. Ia bangun dan melakukan peregangan ringan sebelum akhirnya bangkit dari tempat tidur. Lalu ia mengambil baju dan tasnya yang masih basah terguyur hujan kemarin malam untuk dijemur dibawah sinar rembulan. Selesai dengan jemur-menjemur, Eren bergegas mandi dan berpakaian seperti biasanya lalu mengambil makanan yang disimpannya kemarin dan mulai memakannya dibawah paparan sinar rembulan yang belum terlalu terik.

 _Dibagian utara terluar daerah Sina adalah sebuah desa yang dinamakan Shigansina. Anak laki-laki didesa ini di didik untuk menjadi seorang petarung yang kuat sejak mereka lahir. Namun setelah kedatangan Void, hanya untuk bertahan hidup membuat mereka menghabiskan seluruh tenaga._

 _Desa Shigansina terlihat seperti desa mati. Ada banyak rumah disini dan disana, hanya saja_ _s_ _angat jarang untuk melihat orang-orang berkeliaran di luar rumah. Mereka mengurung diri mereka sendiri di rumah._

 _Sina, Maria dan Shigansina tidak memiliki matahari, hanya ada cahaya rembulan dan bayangan rembulan. Tak ada satupun yang mengerti kenapa hal terjadi, dan ini dimulai sejak masa suram yang diikuti kehancuran pendahulu mereka. Menurut legenda, matahari tenggelam dilautan Sangat dulu sekali. Sina, Maria dan Shigansina, tempat dimana para pendahulu mereka tinggal dikelilingi oleh lautan disetiap sisinya yang dihiasi dengan warna emas――seharusnya karena matahari tenggelam. Daripada matahari, sekarang mereka mempunyai dua rembulan : cahaya rembulan dan bayangan rembulan. Dari arah barat, cahaya rembulan terbit dan menerangi saat siang, sementara saat bayangan rembulan tampak dari timur mengambil alih posisi cahaya rembulan untuk menerangi langit Sina, Maria dan Shigansina saat malam hari tiba._

 _Legenda ini diceritakan turun temurun dari generasi ke generasi : saat matahari tenggelam kedalam laut, dunia di telan kegelapan, dewa memisahkan bulan menjadi dua, sehingga bulan akan tetap menerangi langit dunia. Dua leluhur mereka mengatakan bahwa Tuhan yang menciptakan dunia ini._

Hari ini, seharusnya armin datang. Dia adalah seorang penjual bunga dari daerah terluas kedua yang masih tersisa, Maria. Berumur sama dengan Eren, Armin membantu kakeknya berjualan, kedua orangtuanya sudah meninggal saat mereka melakukan perjalanan entah kenapa.

Orangtua Eren juga sudah meninggal, ayahnya meninggal saat ia belum lahir dan ibunya meninggal terkena efek void saat ia masih sangat kecil. Eren tidak memiliki hubungan lain dengan orang-orang di desa Shiganshina, tapi ia tidak masalah dengan itu semua. Dia benci dengan orang-orang di desanya itu. Tidak ada satu orang pun yang saling membantu sama lain. Semua orang hanya peduli dengan dirinya sendiri. Tapi ia juga tidak peduli dengan mereka.

Eren yakin ia bisa hidup sendiri tanpa orang-orang di desa itu. Ia begitu yakin karena sejauh ini ia tidak membutuhkan bantuan mereka, dan jika ia sekarat saat ini juga, Eren tidak berpikir ia membutuhkan mereka juga. Tapi armin adalah cerita lain. Walaupun di pertemuan pertama, mereka sudah langsung akrab, sesuatu yang sangat jarang terjadi untuk Eren yang tidak begitu pandai membentuk sebuah hubungan dengan orang lain.

Armin sangat ramah dan baik tetapi Eren adalah kebalikannya. Pada awalnya ia tidak yakin akan berteman baik dengan armin, tapi pada akhirnya mereka tetap berteman hingga saat ini. Armin selalu bercerita tentang Maria, dan Eren yang tidak pernah meninggalkan Shigansina, menikmati bagaimana cerita Armin tentang Maria.

Ah...bukankah seharusnya Armin sudah sampai? Eren mempercepat kakinya dijalan setapak menuju rumahnya. Ia baru selesai berburu dihutan tadi.

"Hey!"

Tiba-tiba, sebuah suara memanggilnya dari belakang.

"Tunggu, Eren." Suara itu Sangat familiar. Eren memiliki perasaan buruk tentang hal yang akan datang selanjutnya. Ia mencoba mengabaikannya, namun ia berhenti saat ia mendengar suara itu mulai menyulut amarahnya.

Saat ia berbalik, ia mendapati Jean si wajah kuda ―panggilan khusus untuknya dari Eren―yang berdiri dengan wajah angkuh cari masalah.

"Kita tentukan saat ini juga. Aku sudah berulang kali mengatakannya kepadamu, ini daerah teritori buruanku."

Teritori? Eren mengernyit tidak mengerti.

Ah, tiba-tiba saja ingat tentang perkelahian mereka beberapa minggu yang lalu tentang daerah buruan dihutan. Sejak void menyebar daerah buruan di Shigansina semakin sempit dan membuat munculnya perkelahian karena teritori itu. Daripada mencekcoki urusan teritori lebih baik mereka saling membantu membuat penyelesaian untuk krisis makanan yang melanda di Shigansina. Bukan menambah masalah seperti ini. Tapi mungkin karena orang-orang mulai khawatir tentang kelaparan yang melanda Shigansina makanya pertengkaran seperti ini terjadi.

Jean menatap Eren dengan pandangan penuh kebencian dan tampang depresi akibat masalah teritori ini―sekilas Eren menyadari hal itu. Eren mencoba untuk mengabaikan Jean sekali lagi. Memikirkan tentang kedatangan Armin yang mungkin menunggunya saat ini didepan pintu rumah.

"Kau, muka kuda, kurasa kau tak pernah belajar tentang hal ini. Kau bilang daerahku adalah yang waktu itu kita berdua sepakati, sekarang kau mulai mengaku-ngaku tentang daerahku juga. Ok, kau ambil saja. Aku tidak peduli. Jika kau ingin itu jadi teritori milikmu juga aku tidak masalah." Eren mendecih tidak suka kearah Jean.

"Lalu? Aku tidak peduli dengan omong kosongmu itu! Mukamu itu selalu membuatku sebal. Aku tidak peduli!" Jean berteriak, lalu berlari ke arah Eren.

Dengan sigap Eren melompat mundur dan menarik pedang di pinggangnya. Pisau milik Jean mencoba melukai leher Eren, tapi Eren dapat menghindarinya dengan menebaskan pedangnya dengan cepat kearah Jean. Selama berusaha menjauhan pedang Jean, Eren mengumpulkan kekuatan di bagian kiri tubuhnya. Lalu, ia menggapai sebuah pisau kecil di saku belakang tubuhnya. Mengarahkannya tepat ke bahu Jean.

Jean yang tidak mengantisipasi gerakan Eren barusan tak bisa mengelakkan bahu miliknya terluka dan menyebabkannya berteriak kesakitan. Membuat Eren dapat menekan pedang milik jean dan melemparkannya jauh dari jangkauan Jean. Eren Mencoba untuk melukai bahu milik jean yang satunya saat ia melihat Jean terpecah konsentrasi. Tapi di detik terakhir sebelum pedang Eren melukai bahu Jean lagi, Jean melompat mundur dan melakukan salto dengan kakinya, menjaga jarak dengan Eren.

Hawa disekitar mereka penuh dengan kebencian. Jean mengumpat Eren untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Eren yang merasa sejak awal tidak ingin mencari masalah dengan Jean melayangkan satu pukulan telak didagu Jean yang membuat Jean terpental dan terjatuh ketanah dengan suara 'Brukk!' yang Sangat keras. Ia mendekati Jean yang terbaring kesakitan di tanah, menginjak dada Jean dengan sepatunya lalu memposisikan pedang milik Eren tepat dibagian dimana jantung milik Jean berdetak. Eren mendesis dengan suara penuh peringatan kepada Jean. "Kau masih ingin berkelahi denganku?" Ia merubah wajahnya sepolos mungkin sembari sudut bibirnya melengkungkan senyum mengejek kearah Jean.

"A-aaku me-menyerah, kau mengalahkanku, tolong maafkan aku. Jauhkan pedangmu dari tubuhku! Lepaskan aku! Aku mengaku kalah!" Jean menatap Eren dengan pandangan memelas dan wajah ketakutan. Satu saja kalimat Jean yang mungkin bisa membuat Eren marah tentu akan membuatnya kehilangan nyawanya detik ini juga. Lihat saja bagaimana posisi Eren tepat diatas jantungnya. Jean memohon mohon dengan wajah ketakutan. Puas dengan respon Jean, Eren menjauhkan pedangnya dan sepatunya dari tubuh Jean.

Jean yang sadar dengan tindakan Eren langsung panik dan berdiri dengan Sangat cepat.

Eren menjauh dari Jean, ia bergegas melangkah dengan cepat mengingat tentang Armin yang menunggunya.

"Shit...karena itu kau tak punya orangtua dasar Jaeger sialan!" Kakinya berhenti begitu mendengar makian yang diberikan oleh Jean, karena mendengar kalimat itu sesuatu didalam diri Eren memberontak ingin menghujamkan pedang yang seharusnya ia benamkan tadi di jantung milik Jean si muka kuda sialan itu. Kenapa laki-laki itu harus mengumpatnya dengan hal seperti itu? Membawa-bawa orangtuanya? Kekanakan sekali.

Eren berbalik, memposisikan tangannya dibelakang punggungnya. Tangannya menggapai pisau yang tadi berhasil melukai bahu Jean. Mata emerald hijaunya itu menatap nyalang kearah Jean sebelum pada akhirnya tangannya melempar pisaunya itu tepat di paha kanan Jean, sengaja di lemparkan beberapa senti hampir mengenai alat vital milik Jean. Suara teriakan kesakitan Jean terdengar nyaring memekakkan telinga. Tubuhnya reflek terjatuh ketanah.

"Diam kau muka kuda. Berhenti bicara dan cepat menghilang dari hadapanku." Jean buru-buru bangkit dari posisinya sambil meringis kesakitan mendengar suara penuh emosinya Eren.

Saat melihat Jean sudah benar-benar pergi dari hadapannya kali ini, barulah Eren meninggalkan tempat itu dan berlari dengan cepat menuju arah rumahnya.

Eren menghembuskan nafas dengan cepat mengikuti irama langkah kakinya yang berlari disepanjang jalan. Pikirannya memutar kembali kata-kata Jean tadi, tentang orangtuanya. Walaupun ia tidak peduli dengan orang orang di Shigansina yang berbicara hal-hal buruk tentangnya, Eren tidak terima jika mereka melakukan hal yang sama terhadap ayah dan ibunya. Eren Sangat menghormati mereka berdua.

Eren memiliki kenangan bersama ibunya saat ia masih kecil, saat ibunya mengatakan bahwa Eren adalah anak yang berharga didunia ini dan banyak yang akan mencintai dan menyayanginya. Tapi sekarang dengan keadaan yang seperti ini, Eren bertanya-tanya tentang arti cinta yang dikatakan oleh ibunya dulu. Baginya saat ini sesuatu yang menyangkut tentang 'cinta' terkesan hal yang tidak nyata. Hanya seperti isapan jempol orang-orang jaman sekarang.

Eren sebenarnya yakin makna 'cinta' yang dikatakan ibunya adalah hal yang penting sama seperti uang dan makanan, namun sejak beberapa tahun belakangan ini makna 'cinta' yang sesunggunya seperti hal yang yang sangat sulit untuk dipahami oleh orang-orang di Shigansina.

Eren tersadar dari pemikirannya barusan, langkah kakinya diperlambat. Matanya mengamati keadaan desanya yang seperti tak ada kehidupan. Mungkin jika Eren membuat keributan saat ini tak akan mempengaruhi keadaan untuk membuat orang-orang itu keluar dari persembunyian dirumahnya.

Tapi, hal ini memang sudah biasa di Shigansina. Eren sudah menganggapnya sebagai rutinitas.

Perkelahian yang sering terjadi yang bahkan sampai berujung kematian di Shigansina juga hal yang biasa. Mungkin mereka―orang-orang Shigansina― merasa dengan kematian itu bisa mengurangi orang-orang yang butuh makanan dan memperpanjang stok makanan mereka untuk beberapa waktu kedepan.

Eren bergeming dari tempatnya. Kepalanya mendongak keatas melihat cahaya bulan yang terlihat kemerahan mewarnai langit. Sesuatu dalam hati Eren bergejolak. Entah apa yang akan terjadi besok dan seterusnya.

Kepalanya berhenti mendongak saat tiba-tiba ia mendengar seseorang seperti sedang bertarung tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Eren menghentikan langkahnya. Terlihat dengan jelas ada tiga orang Shigansina. Dua lawan satu. Mungkin dua dari mereka adalah Touga dan...

"...Sanga." Eren bergumam.

Matanya melebar terpukau melihat ketiganya bertarung.

Sanga dan Touga― mereka berdua bertarung bersama, salah satunya adalah seorang penyanyi dan yang satunya adalah yang bertarung melawan musuh mereka.

Kemampuan Touga yang ia lihat sekarang hanya biasa saja. Banyak orang-orang di Shigansina yang menyandang predikat Touga. Tapi, Sanga adalah hal lain. Kekuatan Sanga hanya diperuntukkan untuk orang-orang tertentu saat mereka lahir ke dunia. Hanya orang-orang yang memiliki kekuatan tertentu yang bisa menjadi seorang Sanga.

Peran seorang Sanga adalah untuk mendukung Touga melalui sebuah lagu yang mereka nyanyikan. Ada banyak jenis Sanga : ada yang bernyanyi atau pun memainkan sebuah alat musik atau seorang Sanga yang bisa membuat sebuah melodi dari diri mereka sendiri. Dengan lagu itu, seorang Sanga dapat memberikan kekuatannya kepada Touga.

Seorang Touga yang bersama Sanga akan berbeda dengan Touga yang tidak bersama seorang Sanga...perbedaanya akan terlihat jelas. Seperti yang dilihat oleh Eren saat ini.

Rumor tentang Sanga dan Touga sering dibicarakan di Shigansina, tapi ini adalah pertama kalinya bagi Eren melihat pertarungan Sanga dan Touga secara langsung.

Touga dihadapan Eren menebaskan pedangnya kearah lawannya dan Sanganya menyatukan kedua telapak tangannya didepan dada, menutup matanya sembari mendalami melodi dan lagu yang akan dinyanyikannya.

Touga dihadapan Eren yang satunya, tanpa ditemani Sanga mulai terpukul mundur dan rasa takut mulai terpancar di raut wajahnya. Merasa tertekan, ia berteriak dengan lantang sambil berlari dengan cepat menyerang Sanga. Ia berpikir jika Sanga milik musuhnya terbunuh, kesempatan untuk menang menjadi lebih besar. Kemampuan Sanga merupakan hal yang sangat berpengaruh besar dan tidak boleh dianggap remeh.

Sebuah cahaya putih berpendar diudara selama sekian detik yang diikuti dengan alunan lagu dari Sanga. Cahaya putih juga menyelimuti Touga yang bersama Sanga itu. Eren shock saat menyadari Touga itu menghilang dengan tiba-tiba namun dengan cepat ia menyadari bahwa kecepatan Touga yang telah mendengar Sanganya bernyanyi dan menerima kekuatan dari Sanganya itu benar-benar sangat menakjubkan, dengan cepat Touga itu berlari menerjang kearah Touga musuh yang mengincar Sanganya, dan beberapa detik kemudian Eren terkejut mendengar suara teriakan dan pemandangan didepannya, dimana pedang milik Touga itu telah menancap dengan tepat di jantung milik musuhnya.

Touga yang tertusuk pedang itu jatuh ketanah, raut wajahnya diliputi dengan rasa sakit .

Eren benar–benar terkejut dengan kekuataan Sanga yang begitu berpengaruh terhadap kekuatan Touga.

Kedua orang dihadapan Eren―pasangan Touga dan Sanga―itu menatapnya sekilas lalu mereka melewatinya saja tanpa memperdulikan orang yang sudah mereka bunuh, tergeletak di tanah begitu saja. Merasa dalam mimpi Eren menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam, jantungnya berdebar-debar lebuh cepat dari biasanya. Merasa Sangat terpukau dengan adegan yang baru terjadi beberapa detik yang lalu. Ia bertanya-tanya dalam hati bagaimana rasanya menerima kekuatan seperti itu dari seorang Sanga.

Anyir darah yang menyatu di udara menyentakkan kesadaran Eren dalam sekejap. Ia mengutuk dirinya beberapa kali karna terlalu mudah penasaran dengan hal-hal yang tidak berhubungan dengannya. Pikirannya kembali teringat dengan armin yang mungkin saat ini sedang misuh-misuh karna keterlambatannya. Eren menatap kembali ke mayat dihadapannya. Cepat atau lambat orang-orang akan menyadari keberadaan mayat ini dan pasti akan dijadikan sebagai korban. Sebagai makanan. Eren tidak tahan untuk membiarkan mayat itu begitu saja, ia lalu mendekatinya, melihat bagaimana wajah mayat itu yang mati dengan ekspresi ketakutan dan rasa sakit. Ekspresi wajah bag orang yang sebenarnya tidak ingin mati.

Eren meletakkan tangannya di kedua sisi badan mayat itu, dan menariknya kedekat arah batang pohon dan menyadarkannya disitu. Eren berbalik arah dan mulai berlari. Dia sudah menghabiskan waktunya terlalu lama, jadi saat ini ia benar-benar harus buru-buru berlari dengan cepat untuk segera sampai dirumah dan menemui armin.

Ah...nee aku benar benar suka VN nya Lamento :D. Ost when the end harus kalian dengerin. Benar benar enak :). Maafkan dengan gaya bahasaku disini.

Semoga kalian suka :D

At least, review :)


End file.
